Shifting Emotions
by blissful catatonia
Summary: Maria is less than happy to learn of her husbands planned departure for Constantinople but Altair doesn't want to fight. Rated M for lemons


Lemon alert! Thanks to Wolfsfussel for the advice and the feedback

* * *

Shifting Emotions

"You can't seriously expect me to be happy about this Altair! You're going to be gone for at least a year. Do you think I'll stay here and perform the role of doting wife patiently awaiting your return?"

Maria was pacing back and forth in front of his desk, her reaction to the news he would be travelling to Constantinople was almost exactly what her husband had anticipated it would be. He couldn't blame her; after all he felt the same way. He didn't want to leave her or their sons but it was vital to the order that they establish relations in that city and he knew it should be him to do it, sending anyone other than the Grandmaster would be seen as an insult.

Maria continued her rant, "I can tell you if that is what you think you are mistaken! I'll leave too; I won't stay here, sitting around like an obedient dog waiting for her master's return."

"Constantinople is a dangerous place to be Maria, I would take you anywhere else but not there, I refuse to endanger you."

"Did I ask you to take me? I don't need you to escort me, in case you forgot I managed quite well on my own before we met, I'll do so again."

"Where would you go? What of our children?"

She slammed both hands down on his desk, her nostrils flaring; "Oh _our _children, I'm glad you accept partial responsibility but how is it you can leave for God knows how long expecting no objections, however when I suggest I may do the same, suddenly the question of what of our children arises?"

This was in danger of becoming what Malik referred to as "a full blown Maria shit storm"

"I'll go to England and I will take MY sons with me. They have connections to that land; it's high time they paid it a visit."

He could almost believe she was serious; she was certainly stubborn enough to do it even if just to prove she could.

As her anger increased so too did her volume, he was glad they were in his private study. Over the years the grandmasters study down stairs had already provided the guards with more entertainment than they deserved. He stood from his chair and walked towards her but she backed away from him.

"Maria please, you must know I don't want to leave you, don't make this any harder on us."

The soft tone of his voice had her faltering, part of her wanted to respond to him but damn it she was livid!

"Altair, don't do this... I'm entitled to be angry."

"Of course you are my love and I'm entitled to try to make the best of the time I can spend with my wife before I leave."

This time she allowed him to reach her, to take her hands in his. He pulled their bodies together, still holding her hands he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not fair, why must it be you?" Her head buried in the curve of his shoulder, "The boys will miss you so much."

All her bravado had led to those words, he knew she would miss him but this was how Maria worked. Any admission of reliance on him had to be dragged out of her one step at a time.

"I will too Maria, them and you." His words were buried in her neck where his mouth was currently dropping feather light kisses.

"I don't want you to leave." Her words were breathy and spoken against his chest.

"And I don't want to leave. I know you understand it must be me who makes this journey but I want to leave you in no doubt that I do not leave lightly. This time apart will be unpleasant for us both habibti."

"Don't think you can charm me out of my opinion. I won't deny myself the one thing you are good at but when it's over I will still be angry."

"You are still angry now and don't think I won't appreciate that." He moved them towards the wall as he spoke until her body was trapped between him and it.

"Let my hands go Altair."

"If I do will you behave?" his mouth once again exploring her neck.

She moaned and threw her head back to allow him better access, he knew just were to kiss her...

"If you don't then I won't be able to..." whatever else she was going to say was swallowed by his mouth. It covered hers entirely, his tongue swept past her teeth meeting her own with slow deliberate strokes.

He broke the kiss to look at her face, "You won't be able to what?"

He nuzzled her jaw, rubbing his stubble along its smooth surface. Moving to her ear he took her lobe between his teeth at first a gentle pinch, then a little harder. Her breathing now interlaced with brief moans.

"Tell me Maria, what you won't be able to do."

"Shut up and let my hands go you oaf!"

His tongue explored the area just below her ear, brushing light circles down her neck; his body pressed her more firmly to the hard surface of the stone.

How had they gotten to this point? Just moments before she had been fully prepared to skin him alive and now all she wanted was to feel that skin under her fingers, to taste it and to feel it next to her own.

"Ask me nicely and I will do it."

They played this game often, but it was one he lost as often as he won. Maria was determined that this time she was going to be the cat, let him take away the memory of being her mouse.

She raised herself to her full height, her lips almost touching his, looking at him through half lidded eyes she whispered, "Please let my hands go, I want to touch you."

His smile was triumphant and she let him have that moment. He held her hands behind her back for a few seconds more, smiling down at her, before releasing her to claim his prize. One hand pulled her head closer to his, allowing his mouth to cover hers completely, the other hand forced her hips into closer contact with his in a manner that reeked of possession.

She let her arms stay behind her back, happy to enjoy her husband's momentary victory celebration. He continued kissing her, rocking his body against hers for a few more seconds before he realised something was amiss.

"You're not moving your hands Maria."

"Do you want me to?"

The slightest fraction of daylight squeezed between their bodies when she said these words.

He licked his lips –whether from nerves or lust, Maria didn't care- and said, "Of course I do."

The small upturn in the corner of her mouth, the tiny gleam in her eye told him all he needed to know, his woman was in no mood to let him have his way with her.

"Then ask me nicely and I'll do it."

He took a deep breath in preparation for the battle ahead.

"You can't turn the tables now Maria you already conceded to me."

"Says who?" her mouth brushed against his ear, her breath caressing the sensitive skin sending shivers through his body, making him feel like a tiny bird had just run along the length of his spine. He wasn't wearing his leather armour so she only had to deal with his sash, loosening the knot and winding the material around her wrist, she circled him gradually removing it, stopping to place a kiss on the back of his neck, she continued around his body, dragging her lips along his jaw.

He stood as still as he could, trying to control the urge to submit to his desire and beg her to touch him.

The sash removed she faced him; she had twisted the material lightly around her wrists and put her hands above her head, "Or was this how you wanted me?"

He grabbed her wrists with one hand, "This is a dangerous game you play my love, are you quite sure you want to continue?"

She thrust forward bringing their hips together in a rough collision, "The game was yours, habibi I'm simply playing it better." Her still bound hands wrapped around his head, her fingers entwined with his hair. "I already admitted I want to touch you now all you have to do is ask me to and I will."

She kissed him, deliberately slowly, tracing her tongue along the outline of his lips, savouring the taste of him. He tried to deepen the kiss but she held back, "Ask me to and I will."

The words when he spoke them were a low growl, "Touch me."

She bit his bottom lip, "You didn't ask nicely. You didn't beg..."

He took her face in his hands forcing the kiss to be deeper. Maria was desperate to take this to the next level and he knew it but he was too, "I didn't ask you to beg"

"Ask me nicely Altair."

His took hold of the hem of her tunic and tried to lift it but she stopped him, "Not yet."

He leaned his forehead against hers, his voice hoarse and strained, "Maria, please..."

It wasn't exactly begging but it was enough for her.

She shook the sash from her wrists then her fingers snuck beneath his robes, dancing across the surface of his stomach up to his chest. She could feel his heart beat below her right hand, still steady but only just. She would soon have it beating at a frantic pace...

Her hands changed direction, sliding downwards, feeling his taught muscles retract beneath her coaxing. Reaching the band of his trousers she paused for a second, drawing a groan from her husband. "Patience love, there is no rush." She pushed his robes over his shoulders letting them fall to the floor then pulled his tunic over his head, stopping to kiss his chest.

He caught her in a tight embrace, lowering them both to the floor. She loved this, feeling his body covering hers; touching him and feeling him react. This was her domain, he was hers, she knew every inch of him, had kissed every scar and explored every inch of the man.

He let her hair loose from the ties holding it up, never breaking their kiss. His hands tangled with the dark locks now flowing down her back, the floral scent of it escaping and awakening some deep rooted primal desire. He grabbed her tunic pulling it up and over her head, the instant it was past her mouth he reclaimed her lips.

He knelt beside her, pulling down her leggings. She adjusted her body to help ease them past her thighs and the slow, gyrating movement of her hips intoxicated him. His eyes took in her shape; his gaze caressed her body and left her flesh tingling.

She got to her knees pushing him backwards; she slipped off his trousers then straddled his waist. She spent many slow minutes savouring him, tasting him, trying to burn even the slightest contact into her memory. This was probably not the last time they would be together before he left but she felt as though it were. Everything ha d to be relished, she moved slowly, ignoring his obvious need for completion. That would be the end of this and for Maria the longer she delayed that part the better.

He sensed her need, understood what she was doing. How was he going to cope without her? He had told her he would never take her to Constantinople but for a time he had actually considered it. It was almost worth the risk to him, to have her beside him. She was a woman of passion and fire and somewhat paradoxically her presence soothed him.

He swapped positions with her, blanketing her with his body. There was no battle now; this was an act of love.

* * *

A/N this is my first lemon and boy did I ever have to edit the crap out of this! It's an odd place to stop but Altair got pretty graphic after this part and for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to clean it up. Maybe I'll get the hang of this M rating thing and learn just how far I can go with it.

Rather than posting lots of random one shots I'm going to create a folder and just stick any new stories in there I have a lot of them lying around half finished. It will not be in any order but will all be about Alt/Mar/Darim/Sef/Malik etc all at various stages of their lives..

edit there is a full uncut version of this on my DA page but it is more graphic than this one so be warned if you decide to have a look see it is a mature one shot.

blissful-catatonia on DA**  
**


End file.
